


A Frederick/Chrom S-Support

by Citro



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, S-Support, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citro/pseuds/Citro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segues from the canon A support that ended with Frederick still dusting everything in the middle of “taking it easy” while also looking pale and tired from worrying that he was starting to be useless to Chrom and Lissa. Someone give this man a break.</p><p>Tried to make it as canon compliant as I could, but surely you'll forgive me for pushing the format and implying a few kisses, right? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frederick/Chrom S-Support

_[Frederick's close eyed sprite appears flipped away from Chrom's]_

**Frederick:** ... ... ... ...

 **Chrom:** Uhm? Frederick, hello?

 **Frederick:** ... ... ... ... zzz

 **Chrom:** FREDERICK!

_[Frederick's sprite flips towards Chrom]_

**Frederick:** GAH! Milord! When did you get here?

 **Chrom:** Just now. But nevermind that, sleeping while standing is bad enough but you were DUSTING too. Was what I said for nothing?!

 **Frederick:** Nothing of the sort Milord! I'm merely... 

**Frederick:** _[Sprite switches to his closed eyes one]_ ...doing my job...

 **Chrom:** I've told you before: You take "merely doing your job" way beyond what's sane, let alone healthy. Rest up, old friend.

 **Frederick:**... .... zzz ...

 **Chrom:** *sigh* Unbelievable.

 **Chrom:** Frederick, wake up. I'm dragging you to bed. Promise me you'll rest up, okay?

 **Frederick:**...no need...

 **Chrom:** Yes need. Now lean on me, easy does i-

 **Chrom:** UUUWOAH!

_[Both sprites fade out]_

**Chrom:** ...I slipped. On gravel. I can't believe this.

 **Frederick** : ... ... zzz ...

 **Chrom:**...Still asleep, guess you really needed that rest.

_[Screen fades to black and back again]_

\---

**Chrom:** Frederick, you're awake?

 **Frederick:** Where... am I?

 **Chrom:** The Infirmary. Lissa said you collapsed from exhaustion. We're holding up the caravan until you rest up.

 **Frederick:** Holding up the cara- No, milord! I'm fi-

 **Chrom:** ENOUGH, FREDERICK!

 **Chrom:** Did I really speak to a wall the other day?! You can't keep doing this to yourself. I told you to rest but you didn't, and here we've been worrying ourselves sick for the past three days, we worry for you Frederick!

 **Chrom:** _[Blushing sprite]_ I worry for you! Now tell me, what drove you to this?!

 **Frederick:**   _[blushing sprite]_  Three days... I mentioned I felt that I'd been of no use to either you or Lissa as of late... And does this not confirm it?

 **Chrom:** So that's what you were mumbling about the other day.

 **Chrom:** Listen, you are our backbone, on the battlefield and out, my praise was everything but unwarranted. Even if we grow, you'll grow with us. You're family to us, and I don't speak just about me, Lissa and Emm, I speak about the Shepherds as a whole.

 **Frederick:** ...

 **Chrom:** _[Smiling]_ And I- Might as well say it, that as for me, I love you Frederick. You'd never be useless to me, and I want you by my side for as long as I live.

 **Frederick:** Milord!

 **Chrom:** Also I'm not entirely oblivious you know? I know that you consider yourself my man in all things but you are so obv-

 **Frederick:** _[His sprite, now smiling, comes back into focus but the textbox is empty,[Chrom's blushing sprite changes to beet red](http://ignitiondorks.tumblr.com/post/108829442423/i-always-liked-maribelles-extreme)_ ]

 **Chrom:** OBVIOUS! You ARE obvious! You only made it even more obvious just now! Don't just shut me up like that!

 **Chrom:** Also you really shouldn't overexert yourself like this just yet.

 **Frederick:** Hahaha... For you, milord, I don't mind. I feel very much the same way.

 **Frederick:** And to hear those words, feels like you realized a dream I never knew I had.

 **Chrom:** I'm... I'm glad, really. But you've shown that you don't mind too well before. I don't want that anymore.

 **Chrom:** All that I ask then is that from now on, you share your burdens and fears with me. As equals. I want to be there for you, always.

 **Frederick:** It'd be my pleasure, Milord.

 **Chrom** : ...And perhaps start calling me Chrom every once in a while now!


End file.
